


Je t'aime moi non plus

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Страдающий и влюбленный Виктор, который не понимает очевидного // История нескольких признаний в любви





	

**Author's Note:**

> je t'aime moi non plus - я тебя люблю… я тоже нет   
> фильм и одноименная песня к этому фильму. ни песня, ни фильм к этому не имеют отношения, только ироничный смысл фразы.   
> в эпиграфе стихи кушнера, которые так же про то, какая виктор королева драмы  
> юри - не мудак и не козел, юри японец. они не говорят "я люблю тебя". такие дела.

_Что с горем делать мне моим?_   
_Спи, с головой в ночи укройся._   
_Когда б я не был счастлив им –_   
_Я б разлюбил тебя, не бойся.  
_

  
В жизни Виктора было много попыток завести отношения. Много чертовски неудачных попыток, разбивавших ему сердце раз за разом. Никто никогда не воспринимал всерьез его желание с кем-то встречаться или вообще завести семью. Никому даже в голову не приходила мысль, что Виктор может этого захотеть. Словно на нем было клеймо какое-то. Виктор не знал, чем это вызвано: его внешностью или его поведением. Ему казалось, как себя ни веди, а все равно выходит одно и то же.   
  
По какой-то непонятной причине те, кто не пытался затащить Виктора в постель на первом свидании, считали, что это именно он должен их добиваться, осаждать крепость и брать штурмом замок. Никто никогда не звал его на свидания сам. Это всегда должен был быть Виктор, он должен был выгрызать свое счастье у судьбы. И он правда устал, потому что это вообще-то тяжело — воевать одновременно за свою любовь и за свою карьеру.  
  
А потом в его жизни появился Юри. И Юри – все, что Виктору когда-либо было нужно.  
  
***  
  
Они вместе бегают по утрам. Сначала это темные морозные утра, под ногами скрипит снег, носится, путаясь в собственных лапах, Маккачин. У Юри сияют глаза за запотевшими стеклами очков, у него красные уши, розовые от мороза щеки и улыбка – самая нежная и самая красивая. Виктор влюблен в нее до замирания сердца. Они бегают до быстрого рассвета, до солнца, лениво выглядывающего сквозь вечные тучи.   
  
Весна приходит в конце февраля, обдает их теплом и жужжанием пары обалдевших ранних мух. Юри по-прежнему улыбается сладко и счастливо, его глаза – такие живые, такие яркие. В них можно смотреть бесконечно. И Виктор вечно спотыкается. И, если честно, как можно воспевать романтику сходящего снега, когда после него остается такая грязища? Лапы Маккачину в жизни, кажется, не отмыть, но Юри ловко справляется за десять минут, да и то больше сам плещется в ванной и тихо смеется. Выходит в мокрой футболке, растрепанный и всклокоченный. Готовит кофе на кухне, любуется солнцем в окно. Виктор плавится, глядя на него, обосновавшегося за столом, на вечном «своем» месте. У Юри в квартире Виктора повсюду появились свои уголки. От этих мыслей мозги вытекают – так хорошо и так непривычно.   
  
— Обещают дождь, — бормочет Юри, отрываясь от телефона. На фоне включен телевизор – дурацкая привычка из холостяцкой жизни, когда так надо чем-то заполнить пустоту. Но хотя бы это какой-то странный релакс-канал, и музыка льется приятная. — Надо не забыть зонт. И в зоомагазин зайти, порадовать Маккачина чем-то.   
  
— Ты его балуешь, — замечает Виктор без всякого раздражения. Он любит практически каждую вещь, что Юри делает или говорит. — И он теперь любит только тебя. Меня не замечает. Маккачин – предатель.  
  
Тот, услышав свое имя, приходит на кухню, упирается лапами Виктору в бедра и, вывалив язык, смотрит обожающе. А потом тянется облизать лицо, и он такой здоровенный лось, а пытается забраться на Виктора целиком. Собака–катастрофа. Юри широко улыбается, солнце бликует на его очках.  
  
— Неправда, — говорит уверенно, когда Виктор скидывает с себя собачьи лапы, и Маккачин обиженно приходит к Юри, но воспитанно на него не прыгает. Юри ему сразу запретил, обозначив все границы допустимого. Маккачин его слушает.   
  
— И я, — Виктор не слушает отговорок, — люблю только тебя.   
  
Юри замирает, его рука в шерсти Маккачина, он ласково трепал его по голове. Юри краснеет густо-густо, смущенно пытается спрятать лицо у себя на плече, вздрагивает всем телом. Виктор до этого не говорил о любви, не знал, почему. Все будто бы рано-рано, не отпугни, вдруг Юри тоже переполошится и решит сбежать. В Барселоне, дурной, пытался. У Виктора до сих пор болит в груди от воспоминаний о том вечере. Но сейчас утро, и Юри угнездился в его квартире крепко. В их с Маккачином душах еще крепче.   
  
Поэтому он говорит. Он любит так сильно, так счастлив, что голова кружится от этого счастья. И тело у него легкое-легкое, и в голове шоколадные пузырьки, как из рекламы Воздушного. Он хочет сказать об этом Юри, давно хочет – поделиться этой легкостью, зарядиться ей еще сильнее.   
  
Он ждет ответа, но Юри молчит, красный и тяжело дышащий, утихший в один момент. Маккачин скулит, лишенный ласки, ворчит, начинается вертеться. Юри не поднимает взгляд, цепляется за стол напряженными пальцами. Рано, пугается Виктор, рано. Сейчас он уйдет. И что, снова плакать? На коленях молить?   
  
— Юри? — спрашивает дрогнувшим голосом.   
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Юри ему и все-таки поднимает взгляд. Солнце не дает разглядеть глаза за стеклами его очков. Виктор вспоминает, что смотреть на японских императоров раньше было нельзя, чтобы не ослепнуть от их благодати.   
  
***  
  
Весна укореняется с приходом марта, вроде бы даже немного подсыхает на улицах. Юри недоверчиво смотрит прогноз погоды, но неожиданного снега не обещают, сплошь плюсовая температура.   
  
— Когда ты не увидел на улице медведей, ты должен был заподозрить подвох, — ухмыляется Виктор. — Россия – не то, чем кажется.   
  
— Россия мне кажется тобой, — прямо отвечает ему Юри на полном серьезе, помешивая суп. Он не слишком любит готовить, но они регулярно уступают друг другу место за плитой.   
  
— Мной? — спрашивает Виктор удивленно. Это звучит слишком мощно, чтобы осознать в ту же секунду.  
  
— Красивая и необъяснимая. А еще о ней постоянно строят какие-то нелепые теории, домыслы и предположения. А на деле, есть просто горячее сердце. Есть просто _ты_ , — Юри пожимает плечами, немного краснеет и отворачивается. Это просто… вау? Как будто его только что назвали сердцем России. Назвали? Или нет? Он не уверен, но уточнять не хочется.  
  
Маккачин скачет по гостиной, и Виктор слышит грохот. Что-то все-таки свалил. Маккачин тоже чувствует весну и немного ополоумел, его на улицу стало выпускать опасно. Все прохожие обпрыганы им с любовным энтузиазмом. А лапы у него все еще грязнющие.   
  
У Виктора гулко колотится сердце, он чувствует себя Маугли из советского мультфильма. Повзрослевший, сходящий с ума от весны, от чувств, с голосом старого Каа в голове. Мечущийся по джунглям, не находящий покоя. И Виктор тоже хочет метаться, он хочет припасть к груди Юри и застыть так, слушая его сердце, впитывая ритм его дыхания, навсегда. Навсегда.   
  
Навсегда – звучит прекрасно.   
  
Маугли не знал, что с ним. Маугли рыдал в объятьях Балу, сходя с ума от переполнявших невыразимых чувств. Маугли _тянуло_.   
  
Виктор знает. И Виктор решительно говорит:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
И Юри вновь краснеет, отводит взгляд, вздыхает тяжело-тяжело. Будто и ему рвет грудь весна, будто и его _тянет_.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
***  
  
Юри первый из всех, кто ухаживает за Виктором. Это так странно – получать знаки внимания, смысл которых заключен в отношениях. Так странно – получать кофе в постель, цветы – просто так. Юри дарит ему цветы, постоянно их дарит. Шутит, что за все пропущенные чемпионаты, на которых не посмел кинуть на лед подарок.   
  
Однажды это букет из синих и белых роз, и он такой красивый и внешне дорогой, что у Виктора перехватывает дыхание. Он принимает букет, осторожно, трепещет от волнения и счастья. Ноги подкашиваются от таких знаков внимания. Юри дарит их ему серьезно и уверенно, целует жарко каждый раз, будто завоевывает на это право. А у Виктора и мысли нет сопротивляться или объяснять, что флаги давно висят, давно белоснежные. Он безмолвно покоряется раз за разом, теряясь в этом.   
  
Он так крепко держит букет, что розы мнутся, колют ему руки сквозь оберточную бумагу. Это так смешно и глупо, но выпустить букет нет сил. Юри такой красивый, и солнце вновь заливает светом зал и кухню, и Маккачин лает с дивана что-то поздравительное. Виктор тихонько смеется и все-таки расстается с букетом, ставит его в вазу и забирается с ногами в кресло. Любуется бездумно.  
  
Когда Юри осваивается в Питере, он начинает водить Виктора на свидания. И это… это восхитительно. Даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях Виктор не представлял, что это так шикарно – пойти на свидание с тем, кого любишь. Когда тот, кого любишь, позвал тебя сам, уверенно привел в ресторан или парк, заботился о тебе весь вечер (всю ночь, ох).   
  
Юри советуется с Милой, думая, что она его не сдаст в ту же секунду, как доберется до телефона. Поэтому сюрпризов часто не выходит, но Виктор хотя бы морально готовится к тому, что Юри в очередной раз вынет ему сердце своей заботой, своими потрясающими ухаживаниями.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Виктор обреченно, стараясь успокоить сердце. Это так непросто, потому что на Юри – костюм, купленный ему Виктором, и Виктор же повязал ему новый отличный галстук. Его щеки тронуты хмельным румянцем от бокала вина и теплоты помещения, глаза блестят. Он так хорош, так… невообразимо _сладок_ , что хочется съесть его, выпить до дна. Поверить невозможно, что он и правда зовет Виктора на все эти свидания, дарит ему цветы. Это сказка, и в ней всегда есть подвох.   
  
— Да, — отзывается Юри тихонько. И подвох именно в этом. Юри, кажется, не любит его в ответ. — Ты тоже мне нравишься.  
  
Виктор ему нравится. Нра-ви-тся. Виктор не плачет только потому, что счастлив и этим.   
  
  
***  
  
Это трагедия, потому что март переваливает за половину, Виктор достает легкую голубую куртку, меняет ботинки на весенние туфли, обновляет себе стрижку в любимой парикмахерской, потом проделывает тот же трюк с Маккачином, и это остается незамеченным Юри.   
  
Они приходят домой, сияющие, красивые, обновленные. Маккачин машет хвостом, Виктор бы тоже махал, если бы было чем. Юри выходит к ним из зала с телефоном в руке, его губа закушена. Он обнимает Виктора, целует в щеку и уходит обратно, озабоченно листая что-то в браузере.  
  
— Тебя совсем продинамили, да? — спрашивает Виктор у Маккачина, которого даже не погладили. Маккачин согласно скулит и понуро убегает в ванную по привычному маршруту.   
  
Юри занят своим телефоном до самой ночи, он даже в постель лезет с ним, отворачивается, закрывает рукой экран и что-то там читает. Виктора распирает от обиды и любопытства. Он пытается притянуть Юри к себе, обнять, хотя бы просто, потому что это все еще ново и все еще прекрасно. Но Юри – железный, наверное, потому что не дается.   
  
Виктору больно и тоскливо на своей одинокой половине кровати, так что он встает и уходит в зал на диван к Маккачину.   
  
— Подвинешься, приятель?   
  
Маккачин дает ему лечь, а после устраивается сверху своей громадной теплой тушей. Немного тяжело, немного жарковато, но лучше, чем в спальне со слабым светом от телефона Юри. Ах, кто бы мог подумать, что ему предпочтут айфон? Это невыносимо, и Виктор утыкается лицом в шерсть Маккачина.   
  
И засыпает. Ему снится, как он в платье принцессы сидит у окна в своем полуразрушенном, взятом тысячу раз штурмом замке. Его белые флаги почернели от копоти, а от крепостных стен остались одни воспоминания. Он сидит у окна, его дракон-Маккачин обвивает единственную оставшуюся башню, стучит острым хвостом по земле, а из замка медленно уходит войско во главе с Юри. Войско ничего ценного не нашло, разочаровалось и покинуло его одинокую цитадель страданий. Виктор хочет, чтобы Маккачин плюнул на подлых завоевателей огнем, но Маккачин скулит совсем не по-драконьи.   
  
— Виктор, — его трясут за плечо. Он открывает глаза, вываливаясь из сна, и обнаруживает Юри, сидящего на диване. Маккачина нет, но Виктор слышит его копошение где-то в коридоре. Солнце светит, буквально ослепляет, отражается у Юри в глазах, а он – он без очков, щурится, такой трогательный.   
  
— Я проспал? — и сам понимает, что так и есть. — Прости, Маккачин! — кричит. Из прихожей слышен недовольный лай.   
  
Юри странно смотрит на него своими солнечными сверкающими глазами, похожий на спустившегося к нему ангела в этой своей белой футболке. Виктор хочет плакать от того, как прекрасен Юри, как сильны чувства к нему, как наполняют они эту дурацкую жизнь смыслом. Он хочет говорить об этом, говорить-говорить-говорить, пока не обесценит все слова до одного в русском языке, а потом перейти на другие и обесценить и их тоже. Виктор знает английский и французский. И чуточку японский.   
  
Нет, думает Виктор, я бы не разлюбил. Разлюбить – умереть, значит.   
  
— Я искал стихи, — тихонько говорит ему Юри. — Ваши русские стихи о любви.   
  
— И как? — бормочет Виктор. Слово «любовь» изо рта Юри звучит незнакомым марсианским звуком, хотя Виктор слышал его сотни раз говорящим о ней. О фигурном катании.   
  
— Это сложно, — сознается Юри. — Я не смог выбрать, половину не понял. А то, что понял, мне не очень понравилось. Слишком просто.  
  
Виктор невольно улыбается, протягивает руку и отводит челку со лба Юри. Тот ластится к его руке, и сердце срывается на бег, безумное, глупое, счастливое, болящее. Болеть любовью – как точно сказано! Как невообразимо верно.  
  
— Зачем ты их искал? Ты мог спросить меня.  
  
— Я их искал, — медленно произносит Юри, немного бледнеет в противовес своей привычке заливаться краской, — чтобы признаться тебе в любви.  
  
Замолкает и говорит, шепчет, кричит, не меняет тона, его голос срывается, становится низким, высоким, тонет в неслышной музыке:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
